Morning Surprise
by Nyxglow
Summary: Lucy wakes up early one morning and sees Natsu in her bed, but instead of shouting at him, she cuddles up with with him - NaLu - Two-shot
1. Morning Surprise -pt 1-

_for so long, I've wanted to wake up next to my loved one, opening my eyes and seeing their soft faces as they sleep. for so long, I've wanted to snuggle in their sleeping arms and fall back asleep under their warmth._

* * *

The sky was a soothing amber, tinted a brilliant lilac at the horizon where the sun peeked above buildings. Wispy clouds had been painted across the sky, some in long trails and others in little clusters. Crickets still hummed quiet melodies and a few birds chirped to their companions. Flowers planted in pretty batches at the front of people's homes had tiny dew drops on their smooth petals that shimmered in the sun's wake. In the lovely morning, Lucy's eyes flickered open like the wing of a monarch.

There was a weight on each of her eyelids begging her to go back to sleep. She was barely thinking when she looked over, searching for a pillow or blanket to curl up into deeply and fall back into slumber. She saw a face, blurred by her drowsiness, and recognized the sharp angles, pink hair . . . she would've yelled at him. She would have pushed him out of her fluffy white sheets and yelled at him to get out of her house, but he was radiating a warmth. His eyes were shut, and his breathing sounded like a lullaby. So, Lucy slowly scooted towards him and nestled her face into his chest. She listened to the thump of his heart that sounded more like an angel's humming.

She felt him stir, but she didn't move one centimeter. However, she felt weight across her shoulders as he wrapped an arm around her. Despite her sleepiness, she flushed and squeezed shut her chocolate eyes. She swore she could feel the thump in his chest speed up, and the breathing shift to a more quicker pace. However, in her state, anything sounded comforting, especially from him, so she relaxed, sunk into his embrace and fell back asleep.

* * *

Natsu woke up when he heard Lucy shuffling across her bed. He had always been a light sleeper, but was good at hiding it when he woke up in the middle of the night to people moving around.

His eyes didn't flicker open one bit. He listened, hearing the shuffle get closer to him. He wondered what she was doing. Obviously, she was moving too slowly to want to push him out of bed and shout at him for sneaking into her house. Natsu was trying to file through the possibilities, before she settled down at his chest. Natsu instantly blushed bright red. Never had she done something other than push him out of bed - so why would she cuddle up by him?

The second her head found a spot under his chin and her hands rested in between their chests, he could feel her breathing grow slow again, her eyelashes flicking against his chest as she shut her eyes. She reminded him of a cat in a way - wake up in the middle of a dream, stand up and find a more comfier spot and then curl up to go right back to sleep. In this case, _he_ had been that comfier spot. _Why?_

Natsu almost wanted to think it was because she had drowsily envisioned him as a boyfriend or something, and decided to cuddle up with him. But chances were was that she was cold and was attracted to his warmth. Maybe . . . both?

He shrugged it off, opening his eyes slightly. He took a second to adjust to the light amber glow that filtered into Lucy's room before looking down at her. Her blonde hair looked like silk in the lighting. Stifling a gulp, he lifted an arm slowly . . . hesitantly . . .

And wrapped it around her. Her big attitude contrasted a lot with her small body that his arm so easily fit around. It was like she was made to fit right at his chest, and his arm was made to embrace her perfectly. Natsu felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips as she tensed up. It took a moment for her to relax, and fall back asleep judging upon the slowing of her breathing. Natsu shut his dark eyes, satisfied with the position they were in. It felt like they were lovers, in every way. He knew she would wake up and smack him, calling him pervert and such, but he felt himself drown in the sweet moment in between the two of them. With a lazy grin on his face, he tightened his grip around Lucy and fell back asleep.

* * *

The sky had turned from lavender and yellow to a light blue, flecked with clouds fluffier than the early morning's. The sun settled higher above the buildings of Magnolia, casting a glow across the city's numerous roofs. Lucy woke up from a dreamless sleep, and instantly recognized an unfamiliar arm around her.

She almost pulled herself away instantly to wake him up and yell at him for sneaking him and sleeping in her bed, but she found her heart rate speed up as she realized how close they were, the arm thrown across her like she was his. An odd yet pleasant feeling crawled in her heart as Natsu let out long, quiet breaths. However, she knew she couldn't let him get away with sneaking in. Sighing internally, she enjoyed his warmth a moment longer and ripped away from his arms.

"Natsu!" she yelled, grabbing a nearby pillow to whack him across the head. "How many times-" _Whack._ "- have I told you -" _Whack._ "- not to sneak in?!" She swung her arms back to hit him again, but he managed to catch the pillow in a calloused hand. He let out a long, tired groan.

"Lucy, you woke me u-up," he whined. However, there were different things on his mind than that. _Did she actually cuddle with me earlier?_

However, his wandering thoughts were cut off when Lucy gave him a final, massive smack on the head with her pillow. "Natsu!"

In the back of her mind, she recalled waking up briefly to crawl into Natsu's arms. Her face flushed for a second, before she hopped out of bed and muttered, "Get outta my house, you dummy."

* * *

 _aeiiii the ending was crap woops_

 _but thanks for reading. i might make this a two-shot ;;;)_

 _{Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima}_


	2. Morning Surprise -pt 2-

_there'll come a day when I can feel the satisfaction of being held, without any disturbance or boundaries; nothing. there'll come a day, sooner than later or later than soon, when they'll take my hand and sing me to sleep._

* * *

With the coming of the winter months that cloaked Magnolia in a crispy cold blanket, people had begun to wrap scarves across their necks and pull colorful gloves on. Short sleeves turned to long sleeves and sneakers turned to boots with the first snow. Of course, Natsu continued to leave a blazing path wherever he went. He melted snow around him, got annoyed by water dripping on his head as icicles melted above him . . . but he served as the _best_ blanket.

Lucy found herself guilty for getting excited before going to bed every night. She would snuggle up in her blankets and shut her eyes, yet she would stay awake until she heard her window open, the quiet grunts of Natsu climbing into her room. She'd tremble slightly from a sudden _whoosh_ of cold as would slide the window shut and crawl into bed with her, laying on his side towards her. She'd wait before shuffling into his waiting arms, and they would sleep.

They've been doing that for a month since Lucy had first cuddled up at his chest, nearly every night. They would go to Fairy Tail and get made fun of for coming in together late. They never talked about it. Lucy stopped yelling at Natsu in the morning. They cuddled at night. And they _never talked about it._

So, as Lucy was pulling a loose sleeping shirt on, she said quietly to herself, "I'm going to talk to him." Ever since that night, it felt like something within her blossomed what she would call a crush on him. She felt as if it had always been there, but just that _one_ damn night he had to put an arm around her and win her heart. So, if she wanted him to know that she acknowledged their little sleepovers as romantic, she would need to say it.

She sighed after brushing her hair and spritzing on some fragrance (just to smell nice when she would chat with him later) and hopped into bed, quickly pulling the sheets over her body. She was shaking a little, slightly from the cold and mostly from anticipation. She waited patiently, eyes shutting as she drifted into thought but not sleep.

* * *

Natsu waded through a sheet of snow, careful not to melt it and get his pants all wet. He glanced at the sky - a sheet of dark navy had rested across the yonder like a dark abyss, flecked by twinkling stars and gray clouds. He thought about how Lucy could easily point out constellations. He had memorized where Cancer was - her zodiac sign.

He let out a soft sigh, which came out as a puff of hot air that blew away in the soft breeze. He was close, judging by the buildings barely lit by dull streetlights. He took a deep breath and wiped his brow of snow, excited to feel Lucy in his arms. Since she had crawled up close to him and held onto him like he was hers, he had always felt his heart speed up near her. She ignited something in him, and he wanted that feeling more. Might it be love?

He began the climb of the side on her apartment. Natsu memorized each foothold in the bricks, which windows to avoid, et cetera. Soon enough, he recognized the pink curtains spread across a window, lit slightly by a light in her room. He felt a grin dance on his lips as he pried open the window and quietly shuffled in.

There she was, like a princess in deep sleep waiting for her knight to come and kiss her awake. She looked graceful, her hair becoming ruffled slightly by the cold wind that filled her room. He watched her shiver slightly before falling still, into slow breaths that caused her side to rise and fall. After shutting the window, he crawled in bed with her and began settling in, before Lucy murmured out, "Natsu."

Her voice caught him by surprise. She sounded so gentle, so unlike the boisterous and loud Lucy during daytime, yet her personality was still so strong in the whisper. He looked down at her.

* * *

Lucy almost instantly recognized the sound of Natsu tugging open her window. She trembled with the cold draft that filtered in her room. She listened to every noise - Natsu shutting the window, catching his breath, then crawling into bed. The mattress creaked as he plopped down on his side, expecting Lucy to roll into his arms, but she gulped and lifted her head towards him instead, blinking open her brown eyes.

His beauty was almost stunning. Flushed cheeks from the cold, messier-than-usual cherry pink hair and an angular face in the dim light. She took a staggering breath and murmured out his name. He was focused on tugging the blanket over him, so she caught him by surprise.

"L-Luce?" Natsu whispered, his voice cracking likely from not talking for a while. "You're awake."

"Of course I am," Lucy half-sighed, half-giggled. She waited - they stared at each other. ". . . why do we do this?" she finally breathed out.

"Do what?" Natsu deadpanned. Lucy scrunched up her nose, wanting so badly to punch him for his stupidity, but she looked down and focused on her hands.

"Why do we like, cuddle together? Only couples do that."

Natsu was silent. She was scared that he had just decided never to go near her apartment again, never to talk to her and _never_ to cuddle with -

"Because we're like one?" Natsu blurted out as-a-matter-of-factly. He clapped a hand over his mouth instantly and flushed red. " _Sorry._ I didn't mean to say that out-out loud. Ugh." He hid his face in his hands. "I-I just-"

"Natsu," Lucy said, resting one of her hands on his. "I-it's okay. Can we keep doing it?" She held her breath, before blurting out, "I _really_ like it. You make me feel so safe and warm."

Natsu stared - more like gazed - at her with dark eyes, before a small smile spread across his face. The pink in his cheeks turned duller as he opened his mouth to respond, "Well, of course, stupid."

Then, out of the blue, Lucy tackled Natsu into a bear hug, causing them both to fall over in the mess of Lucy's pillows and blankets. She tucked her face in the crook his neck and murmured, "Thank you," though it probably felt like a vibration against his thick neck. However, he breathed in her flowery scent and and wrapped his arms around her, mustering up enough courage to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"No problem, Luce."

* * *

 _you guys are so sweet! I want to thank you all for the favorites , follows and extremely encouraging reviews! I was super pumped to write a second chapter! aaaa thank you!_

 _I feel super happy right now which is nice b/c i've been a lil anxious the past couple days so I'm gonna make more drabbles!_

 _i'm sorry for natsu's ooc-ness. I tried (and failed) to put a bit of his character in the fluff. ahhhh, in the midst of angsty-ness in the recent chapters of the manga, writing this was like a breath of fresh air!_

 _thanks again for the super sweet reviews and favorites n follows! I really absolutely pos-i-tiv-e-ly appreciate each one~~_

 _-nyx_

 _{Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima}_


End file.
